


Mistake Central (working title)

by transitioning_laufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I made that tag and I will use it, Jesus Christ Tony, M/M, Pepper Potts is a badass, Tony and Justin are both whiny shits, Trans Justin Hammer, Trans Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, ungodly amounts of TEA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transitioning_laufeyson/pseuds/transitioning_laufeyson
Summary: Hookups are complicated usually.But they’re more complicated if you’re hooking up with someone who almost got convicted for your attempted murder.And they’re even more complicated when you accidentally knock up said someone.





	1. mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a story that was probably a mistake. Enjoy.
> 
> And no, I don’t know why I wrote this either.

__It was an accident, really. Neither of them planned it, at all.

They met at an expo. Not the wrecked one, mind. No, this was a few years after, and after Tony had joined the Avengers and become world famous for saving New York.

Justin was sitting at a bar in the hotel at the time, listening to a very nice man talk about the logistics of space travel when Tony showed up. He could tell from the fact that the room went very quiet, and then was filled with laughter as Tony said something witty. The other man laughed as well. His name was Bruce Wayne, Justin thought.

“Tony really is something, isn’t he,” Bruce chuckled. Justin laughed as well, pulling a face.

“Yep. Really something,” Justin said. “Like a drunk mad scientist kind of something.”

“Like Rick from Rick and Morty,” Bruce laughed, putting a hand on Justin’s hip.

“How do you know Tony?” Justin asked. Bruce snorted and looked away. “What?”

“I’d like to ask if you want to go back to my room, can we not talk about Tony Stark?” Bruce asked. Justin smiled.

“Of course,” Justin said.

“Well-”

“Hey guys, what’s going on here?” Tony cuts in, moving Bruce’s arm off of Justin and standing in between them, ordering two drinks from the bartender.

“Tony, can you not ruin everything for once?” Justin spat.

“Hey, Justin, it’s fine. Tony just wants to mess with us,” Bruce said.

“Sure thing, stud. Really, I’m trying to mess with you enough to leave,” Tony said.

“Bruce, I’m really sorry about this,” Justin said, gesturing between him and Tony. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and took out a card.

“Call me sometime,” Bruce said. Justin took the card and smiled.

“I’ll do that,” Justin said. Bruce walked away, but not before looking back and smiling. Tony handed Justin one of the glasses and downed his in one gulp.

“Jesus Christ, Tony, that’s whiskey,” Justin said weakly.

“I know,” Tony replied.

“Then what the fuck are you doing downing it like a shot?” Justin asked, sipping on his own drink. “Damn, I forgot how much I hate whiskey.” Tony gestured for him to pass the glass, and took it and downed that one too.

“And again,” Justin laughed.

“Well, how drunk are you?” Tony asked.

“Not enough to have sex without hating myself,” Justin replied quietly.

“Take three shots of vodka, you’ll be drunker than me,” Tony said. Justin pulled a face and shook his head.

“I have a bottle of wine in my room,” Justin said. Tony nodded.

“Good enough. Let’s go,” Tony said, setting both glasses on the table. He walked to the elevator, Justin not far behind. Justin pressed the button and Tony set a possessive arm on Justin’s waist. Justin didn’t really pay attention to it, instead watching the numbers go up and praying that nobody would get in with them, so he didn’t notice when Tony took Bruce’s card out of his pocket.

Justin walked out of the elevator first, so Tony took the opportunity to rip up the card and shove it in his suit pocket. He caught up with Justin, who had opened the door to his room and was holding it open. He walked through and found the bottle, started pouring a glass while Justin shut the door.

“How’s life with you?” Tony asked.

“It’s been pretty hectic, gotta admit,” Justin replied, taking the glass that was offered to him. “We’re doing a whole company reshuffle, changing the direction and all that jazz.”

“Really?” Tony asked. “Damn, hope it’s going okay.”

“The board was kinda pissed, but I got them to come around,” Justin said.

“Y’know, I never knew why people worked for you at all,” Tony said.

“Wait, really?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, what is it that sells your company to people?”

“Better benefits program,” Justin said.

“What?”

“Y’know, paid maternity leave, women get their time of the month off, that kind of thing. It helps that your company has none of that,” Justin said.

“Damn, okay, I’ll get on that,” Tony said.

“What about you? How’s life as Iron Man?” Justin asked.

“Well, New York was an experience, but it’s not going too bad,” Tony said. Tony’s phone rang and he checked the caller ID. Steve.

“Oh God, it’s Capsicle,” Tony said.

“What?” Justin asked, standing close to Tony to get a better look at what was going on. “Oh my God. Does he even know how to use a phone?”

“Barely,” Tony said. He declined the call and put his phone on silent. “But that can be ignored.” He turned and grabbed Justin by the waist, pulling him closer and stepping towards the bed. Justin hit the edge and sat heavily, letting Tony guide him out of his jacket and tie, and him doing the same for Tony.

“You definitely want to do this, right?” Tony asked, pausing just to make sure.

“For fuck’s sake, yes,” Justin said, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

The boundaries were already set in stone. Tony would help Justin get his binder off, but hand back his shirt to button up. Sleeping in a binder was a bad idea, after all, and the first time without the binder about six years ago, Tony had touched Justin’s chest and Justin had broken down in tears. Tony had ended up spending a good five minutes helping him through the meltdown. After that, Justin left the arc reactor alone, and Tony didn’t touch his chest or his glasses.

Tony pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pressing a thigh between his legs while toeing off his shoes. Justin moaned provocatively and ground down on it. Tony growled and kissed him hard, their teeth clacking together. Justin smiled into the kiss, knowing he was getting the reaction he wanted. Tony ducked down and sucked a hickey into Justin’s neck while Justin’s hands found their way into his hair.

Justin started to unbutton Tony’s shirt from the top, while Tony started from the bottom. Their hands met in the middle, and Tony ripped off the shirt before grabbing Justin’s wrists and pinning then on either side of his head. Justin smirked.

“Kinky.”

Tony growled harder, and ground against him, making sure his hard-on could be felt. Justin gasped, but whined when Tony pulled away.

“That’s how you like it, Hammer, and you know it,” Tony whispered in his ear, feeling the other man shudder. Tony pushed away, and rummaged in his trouser pocket and throwing something on the bed before unbuckling his belt. Justin took his pants off too, and almost squeaked when Tony literally picked him up and threw him on the pillows, resting his head back when Tony grabbed the condom packet and settled between Justin’s legs.

“You wanna go slow?” Tony asked, running his fingers along the waistband of Justin’s boxers.

“Fucking get them off,” Justin whined. “Course I don’t want to go slow. Fuck me.”

“Ask and ye shall receive,” Tony said, finally taking off Justin’s boxers, and his own, and grinding hard, gripping Justin’s hips with one hand and grabbing his hair with the other to pull him up for a bruising kiss.

Tony pulled away and marvelled in the way Justin lay back on the pillows, gasping, with pupils blown up with lust and a slight smile on his face. His hair was messed up and he had hickeys lining his collarbones, where he couldn’t be bothered to do up his shirt the whole way, just enough to keep it on and forget about it.

“The fuck’re you lookin at?” Justin asked. “Get on with it!”

Tony smirked. “But what if I want to go slow?” He asked, his fingers barely tracing round Justin’s hole, slipping in once, twice, only one finger, just a bit, before resting his hand on Justin’s thigh. He traced circles there for a few seconds, before returning to his previous activity. He spread the slick around Justin’s lips, hearing Justin’s high-pitched whine and smiling.

Justin must’ve gotten fed up with waiting, because he grabbed Tony’s wrist, where he had two fingers in, barely, and sunk them in, to the knuckle. He groaned, pumping them a bit, and Tony tutted.

“Come on, you know the rules,” Tony said, taking the hand off of his wrist and laying it beside Justin’s head with the other one and removing his own hand. Justin whimpered and shut his eyes, only to yell in surprise when Tony quickly rolled the condom on and sank to the base inside him immediately.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Tony grunted.

“Jesus Christ, Tony!” He gasped, and Tony laughed.

“Nope, baby, just me,” Tony said, pulling out and slamming in again. Justin laughed weakly, and then was cut off with another gasp when Tony snapped his hips. He scowled when Tony pulled out almost completely and stayed that way, only giving minuscule thrusts.

“Stop teasing me,” Justin said through gritted teeth. Tony sank back in again, suddenly, and Justin moved his hips away in shock. That wouldn’t stand apparently. Tony grabbed Justin’s hips and slammed into him, smiling when Justin threw his head back on the pillows.

“Fucking hell,” Justin gasped, eyes closing and then reopening when Tony grazed his g-spot.

“Fucking hell!” He repeated, even louder. Tony laughed and kissed him quickly, before grabbing his ass and hoisting him up more. Justin wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and dug his fingers into Tony’s shoulders, and Tony pressed him to the wall.

He thrusted roughly, smiling wide when he found the same spot that made Justin throw his head back against the wall.

“Oh God,” Justin whispered. Tony froze and Justin whined. Tony rolled his hips slowly until Justin pressed his heels into Tony’s back to get him to move.

“Getting impatient, Justin?” Tony took Justin’s hands and pinned them on either side of his head on the wall.

“Aren’t you? Being buried inside me must be pretty tempting, huh?” Justin purposefully clenched around Tony, and watched as Tony’s eyes darkened with lust, and Justin smirked. “Why don’t you take what we both want?”

Tony’s hands dug into Justin’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise as he began to move again with enough speed and precision to make the other man shout. Tony sucked in more hickies while Justin’s fingers found their way into his hair.

“Come on, fuck me harder, you know you want to,” he taunted. When Tony snapped his hips, Justin laughed. “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Tony responded to that by pulling out entirely and slamming straight back in with no mercy. Justin’s breath hitched and he raked his nails over Tony’s back, leaving red scratch marks.

“No need to get violent, sweetheart,” Tony said.

“Fuck you,” Justin groaned loudly. Tony hummed, and met Justin’s lips, relishing in every moan and whine he managed to elicit from the younger man.

Justin came first, locking up tight in a vice-like grip and then going limp in Tony’s arms. His head rested on Tony’s shoulder and his face was in the crook of Tony’s neck as his entire body shook from the intensity. Tony pounded through it, hearing Justin sigh in relief and overstimulation when he finally came. Tony manoeuvered himself into a position where he could lay Justin carefully on the bed. Justin turned over, and winced.

“Really did a number on me there, Stark,” he whispered. Tony chuckled quietly and kissed him again. Justin kissed back weakly, but Tony could tell he was falling asleep.

Tony got up and put the condom in the bin before getting into the bed and pulling the cover over him and Justin. He wrapped an arm around the dozing man’s stomach and kissed the back of his neck. Justin hummed quietly and laced their fingers together.

Neither of them noticed that the condom tore.


	2. revelation

Two months later

Justin rested his head on the toilet seat and sighed. A manicured hand passed him a bottle of water and he smiled weakly.

“Thanks, Erin,” he whispered, sipping lightly.

“This has been going on for two weeks, you sure it’s not some kind of illness?” She asked. Erin was his best friend, his roommate from college days, and she was also co-founder of Hammer tech. She was a cynical Glaswegian with a degreee in economics and not giving a shit. Today her black hair was up in a bun, and she wasn’t going to the office today, so she wore a t-shirt and high waisted jeans.

“Pretty fucking sure,” he replied.

“Sure you’re not pregnant?” Erin asked in her dry Scottish accent.

“Wha- I’m not pregnant, Erin,” he replied. Erin set him with a look.

“Get real. You’ve been throwing up every morning without fail, but you don’t have a fever and you’ve not got food poisoning, I know that much. You’re always tired, you’ve been avoiding wearing your binder because you said it hurts. And also, when was your last period?” When Justin’s face changed she sighed. “Trust me, you’re pregnant,” Erin said.

“Ugh, Jesus, fine. Get me a test and I’ll take it,” he said, trying to get up and failing. Erin rolled her eyes and held out her hands. Justin took them and she helped him stand.

“Try to eat something while I go to the supermarket,” she said, patting him on the shoulder. “Drink some more water too. And do me a favour and figure out who the father is. Make life easier for us.” She handed him his glasses and went to grab her bag before leaving. Justin tried to choke down a few chips before feeling too nauseous and instead collapsing on the bed and going to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Justin, wake up. You need to take the test,” Erin said, shaking him gently.

“Mmmm fuck off,” he mumbled. Erin sighed loudly.

“Get the fuck up now. I’m not joking, this is important,” she said impatiently.

“Ugh, fine,” he said, rolling over and taking the box of pregnancy tests and going to the bathroom.

“I’ll make some tea in the meantime,” Erin said.

“Make coffee,” Justin yelled from the door.

“Not a chance,” she replied.

In the time it took Erin to select two teabags from their odd collection of random ones, boil the water and add the sugar and milk, Justin had placed five of the tests on the counter and put a timer on his phone.

“Tea?” Erin asked, holding out the mug. Justin nodded and took it, sipping slowly. “So, if you are, what’s the plan?”

Justin shrugged. “Go and tell the other father, I guess.”

“You know who it is?” Erin asked, sitting on the counter with Justin.

“Without a doubt. Only guy I’ve had sex with for literal years,” he said, sighing. “Only problem will be his reaction.”

“Okay...,” Erin said. “Well, I’ll always be beside you, even if he doesn’t want to be there.” They sat there in silence, sipping their tea until the timer went off. Erin noticed that Justin’s hands clenched around the mug, but said nothing.

Justin got off of the counter and turned off the timer. He took a deep breath before picking up the first one.

“Three. Two. One.” He turned the test around and swore. “Fuck!”

“Well, it might just be faulty,” Erin said reassuringly. She turned round the next, then the next, then the next, then the next. All positive.

“Well, shit,” Justin said. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Shit.” He broke down in tears, and Erin wrapped him in a hug.

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay. I promise,” she said. She pulled away and wiped his tears. “Look, go and get dressed. I’ll book you a doctor’s appointment so we can get it confirmed for real.” Justin nodded and walked away silently.

Erin let out a breath. Jesus Christ.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was in the middle of an argument with Pepper and Rhodey when the doorbell rang. Him and Pepper were still pretty awkward around each other. They’d had a few nice kisses, even some great ones, but they both mutually agreed it wasn’t going to work out.

He answered the door but didn’t expect what was on the other side. Justin Hammer, in a flannel shirt and jeans, with a very unimpressed woman sitting in what Tony would assume was their car, talking on the phone.

“Justin! We doing house calls now?” He joked. When Justin only took a shaky breath and wiped his eye, he realised something was up. “You okay?”

“Cut the shit, Stark,” Justin said weakly.

“Damn, okay, well, come in. Wanna talk about it?” Tony said, stepping aside for Justin to enter.

“Yeah. Well. I can’t not talk about it,” Justin said.

“Well, do you want a drink?” He asked, walking over to the bar and leaning on the counter.

“No. God no,” Justin said.

“Tony, who are you- oh,” Pepper said, walking in. “Tony what’s he doing here?”

“Oh great, there’s more people. That makes this much easier,” Justin said sarcastically, wiping more tears from his face.

“Tony, what’s he doing here?” Pepper asked, getting more hysterical by the second.

“He’s fine, he’s not doing anything wrong, Pepper calm down,” he said. “Justin, what are you doing here?”

“The hell is going on in here?” Rhodey asked. “Hell,” he said again once he saw Justin. “What happened?”

“Yeah, and what does it have to do with Tony?” Pepper asked.

“Jesus. What does it take to get some fucking privacy around here?” Tony exclaimed angrily. “Guys, get out. Seriously. He’s not going to hurt me.”

“Tony, you don’t know that!” Pepper said.

“Yes I do! If he was going to kill me, he would have done it two damn months ago!” He yelled. That made Justin break down in yet more tears. Tony’s face changed into something softer. He walked over and put a hand on Justin’s shoulder. “Seriously, guys, get out.”

Pepper went to protest, but Rhodey stopped her. “You really think he’s gonna try and kill Tony when he’s like this?” He asked, gesturing to where Tony had his arms around Justin’s shaking body.

When they left, and shut the door, Tony sighed. “Christ. Now, can you tell me what this is all about?” Justin didn’t say a word, but instead took something out of his pocket. At first he thought it was a gun, but it was white, thin and plastic. “What? Is that a pregnancy test?” When Justin nodded, he took a deep breath. “Okay.”

When he turned it over to show the two blue lines, Tony’s stomach dropped. “Are- are you sure?” He asked.

Justin blinked away his tears. “I took five. They were all positive, Tony. There’s not a chance.”

“Are you sure I’m the-”

“Yes. I haven’t slept with anybody else for well over two years. I’m going to the doctor’s next week, just to confirm it.” Tony sighed. Justin started to step back, but Tony grabbed him, held him close and rested his head on Justin’s shoulder before pulling away and giving him a serious look.

“If you’re keeping this kid, I want to be there for it. If you’re not keeping it, then I won’t be mad. I don’t want you to ruin your life to keep me happy,” he said quietly.

“I think... I think... I don’t know what to think. I haven’t really processed it properly, I don’t believe. But I think I’ll keep it,” Justin said. Tony nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Y’know, I always kinda wanted a kid,” Justin said, looking at him with watery eyes. “Guess I didn’t realise it was gonna happen this soon.”

“Yeah,” Tony said again. “I don’t want to mess this up, though.”

“Yeah, neither do I,” Justin laughed, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Tony wiped them away and smiled.

“C’mon, I bet Pepper and Rhodey are dying to know what we’re talking about in here,” Tony said.

“Yeah, or they want me dying instead,” Justin said, casting a wary glance towards the door.

“If they so much as put a hand on you, I’ll kill them myself,” Tony muttered. It was fucked up, but he would. “Hey guys, get in here.” Pepper warily opened the door, Rhodey not far behind.

“Tony? What’s going on?” Rhodey asked.

“Is that a pregnancy test?” Pepper asked abruptly.

“Damn, you’re observant,” Tony muttered.

“Tony, I’ve worked with you for nearly ten years. I am well versed in observant, and I’ll take from your answer that it is,” Pepper said. “So start talking.”

“Wha- how- what the hell is going on?” Rhodey exclaimed, completely confused. “If Justin has a pregnancy test, then who’s pregnant?”

“Me,” Justin said.

“What? How? You’re a man!” Rhodey said.

“A trans man,” Tony added, brushing hair from Justin’s forehead. Rhodey decided to ignore the intimacy of that act and instead focused on the test.

“So you can get pregnant? And you are? And Tony’s the...?” He didn’t finish the sentence, and they got the gist.

“Yes, yes and yes,” Justin said.

“Jesus Christ,” Rhodey muttered. “What the fuck?”

“Good question,” Pepper said drily. “That’s what I’m wondering.”

Suddenly, Justin’s phone rang. He checked the caller ID.

“Shit.” He answered it quickly. “Hey, Erin.”

“I was thinking of going out to lunch. Is everything okay in there?” She asked.

“Uh, no,” Justin said, looking at the other people in the room. Rhodey was giving Tony a look, Tony himself looked guilty and Pepper was tapping away on her Starkpad. “He had some friends with him, so I think the explanations might take a bit longer.”

“Well, we can do takeaway. I’ll go to that Chinese place on 32nd. I’ll get your usual.”

Justin swallowed. “Yeah, thanks Erin. That’d be great.”

“I’ll come get you when you give me a call. Bye.”

“Bye.” Erin hung up and he put his phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath.

“Hey, look, why don’t we all sit down and talk about this like grown adults,” Tony said. Rhodey sighed but held the door open for them.

“How did this happen? Why were both of you in the same room alone together, let alone having unprotected sex?” Pepper asked once they were all sat down.

“Okay, so first, it wasn’t unprotected, do you have that little faith in me? And second, this has been going on for longer than you’d think,” Tony said.

“How long are we talking?” Rhodey asked.

“Since before that one expo that got blown up,” Tony admitted. “It’s not regular, trust me.”

“Right... okay,” Pepper said slowly. “And it wasn’t unprotected?”

“No! I’m not that stupid.”

“But then how...?” Rhodey asked. “Because that doesn’t work.”

“Yeah, the only way that works is....” Justin started saying, then turned to Tony. “How drunk were you?”

“Wha- I had two glasses of whiskey and and a glass of wine,” Tony said, confused.

“Yep, that’s drunk enough,” Justin said, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Drunk enough for what?” Rhodey asked.

“Drunk enough for him to not notice that it tore,” Pepper groaned. “Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, that,” Justin said.

“And when was that, exactly?” Rhodey asked.

“About two months ago,” Justin said. “Only realised because I was throwing up consistently for two weeks.”

“Great!” Tony said sarcastically. “So we have seven months to convince ourselves that we like each other until we have a kid to deal with too?”

“Tony, you’re being insensitive,” Pepper said.

“Yeah, y’think?” Justin asked, wiping fresh tears from his eyes. “Ugh, Jesus, I hate my life.”

“You’re having a child with Tony Stark. That feeling is about to get worse,” Rhodey chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I get that.” Justin was wiping away more tears, so Rhodey passed him a tissue. He accepted it and dried his eyes. “Damn hormones.”

“What is my life,” Pepper whispered.

“Trust me, I don’t know,” Tony replied.

“Anyway,” Pepper said, “have you got a doctor’s appointment in your near future?”

“Yep. Next week,” Justin said.

“Can I come with?” Tony asked.

“I’d say yes but that’s a total PR nightmare waiting to happen,” Justin said. “Let’s try not to get the media involved just yet.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Pepper said. “This is going to be a massive scandal when it gets out.”

“Ugh, Jesus Christ,” Rhodey said. “I have too much of a headache to deal with this.”

“That headache is called Tony,” Justin said. “And we all agree with you on that.”

“Rude!” Tony said.

“Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

9 weeks

Justin pulled into the driveway and sighed. He had the test results in an envelope to show Tony and Erin, but now he just wanted to sleep. He got out of the car and opened the front door, not expecting to hear voices.

“Erin?”

“Justin! We’re in here,” Erin’s voice came from the lounge. He rounded the corner, and she was sitting there with Tony and Pepper.

“Oh God, please no, I just want to sleep,” he said tiredly. “Can we do this later?”

Erin decided to ignore that. “I made you tea. Take a seat. You got the results now?”

Justin sat down beside Tony and sighed. “Yep, set in stone.” He took the mug of tea. “And why can’t I have coffee again?”

Pepper sighed. “You should really read a book or something similar on this. There’s a long list of stuff that you’re not meant to eat.”

“Fuck,” Justin said. “This just got real.” Tony sat there silently, staring out of the window. “Tony, say something, you dick.”

“I don’t want to fuck this up,” he whispered. “I really, really don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Shall we go?” Pepper mouthed to Erin. She nodded, and they quietly left, leaving Tony and Justin alone together.

Justin put his mug down and sat a bit closer. “Tony, look at me. Tony.” Tony’s eyes were watery and he was sniffing a bit. “You’re not going to fuck it up. If anybody is, I am.”

“But... I don’t have the slightest clue how to be a parent. I hardly saw anything of my own parents and I’m terrified that I’m going to be exactly like my dad,” Tony said quietly.

“Hey, you’re nothing like your father, period. He was an abusive asshole, I know that much.” Tony hummed and leaned against him. Justin sighed and leaned in too. “And it’s not like I had a good childhood either. I don’t think I’ve talked to my mother within this millennia.”

“How are we going to do this?” Tony asked. “Like... how are we actually going to do this?”

“I don’t know, but we are, somehow,” Justin replied. “We’re gonna do better for this kid than our parents did for us.”

“Did you get it sorted out?” Erin said, walking back in. “I swear to god you’re both such drama queens.”

“Fuck off, Erin,” Justin said. Erin sat back down, and rolled her eyes.

“Better sort out your language at some point,” Erin said. “Unless you want the media to flip out once this kid is born about them saying fuck.”

“Damn, that’s true,” Justin said.

“So,” Pepper said, taking her seat back, “we have some things to discuss.”

“Oh lord. Yes?” Tony asked. Pepper glared at him before continuing.

“Things like whose surname this kid is taking and where they’ll live.”

“They’ll have my surname and live with me,” Justin said. “Whether that includes Tony depends on if we can not murder each other.”

“You’ve been doing a pretty good job so far,” Erin said.

“It won’t last long, trust me,” Justin said. “I already want to punch him.”

“Wha- why? Am I that annoying?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Justin said. “The amount that you piss me off is truly amazing.”

“Oh, I’m the annoying one? You tried to kill me!” Tony said.

“Tony, stop

“Well, I said already that this is going to be a PR nightmare, once it gets out, and to be honest, Mr Hammer, keeping it secret will last for about three more weeks, if that.”

“Yeah, and I’m not out yet to the public, so that has to happen first,” Justin said. “Guess I need to call Christine.”

“Christine? As in Christine Everhart?” Tony asked. When Justin nodded, he groaned. “Great. Two people I’ve slept with are gonna gang up on me.”

Justin shrugged. “Not my fault we’re all whores.” He took another sip of his tea. “Fuck this, I’m tired.” He put his mug back on the coffee table and walked to his room, shutting the door loudly.

“Tony, let’s go,” Pepper said. “We’ve been here long enough.”

“But-”

“But what? He’s going to sleep, and I know for a fact that you haven’t slept in days, so let’s go home,” Pepper cut him off. Tony looked to Erin for support, but she just shrugged.

“Don’t know what to tell you, mate, but Justin sleeps like the dead, so you won’t be hearing from him for a while,” she told him. “But sleep is needed to, y’know, live, so do that.”

“Ugh, fine.” Tony let Pepper drag him away, but he didn’t sleep. Instead, once he was home, pulled up every book and website on unplanned pregnancy and parenting JARVIS could find, and read that.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Sam,” Justin said, taking a deep breath.

“Justin! You never call me anymore!” Sam said. She sounded happy and upbeat, which was more than he could say for himself.

Having to put his testosterone needles back in the box was not the easiest thing to do. Overcoming a habit like that was difficult.

“Yeah, I know. Been busy,” Justin said. “How’s Tom?”

“He’s good. Hey Tom, come and say hi to your uncle!”

“Hi Uncle Justin!” Justin heard the yell from somewhere else in the house.

“Hey kid,” Justin said, chuckling slightly as he checked his emails, already calming down. He couldn’t just avoid work, and a meeting with the board was coming up.

“So, what’d you wanna talk about?” Sam inquired.

Justin took a deep breath. “Make sure your phone isn’t on speaker.”

“It’s not.”

“Good,” He said. “Don’t freak out when I say this but...” He took another deep breath. I’m pregnant.”

There was a silence.

“Is that it?” Sam finally said.

“What?! How can you say ‘is that it’? It’s a pretty fucking big deal for me!” Justin half-yelled as he picked up his jacket. The months were turning, and October was beginning. LA wasn’t that warm.

“I know, it’s just that it isn’t the biggest thing,” Sam reassured. “It’s not a total game changer from my perspective. I’ll always be here for you. If you need support, I’ll be there. I’ll always be your sister.”

Justin sighed. “Thank you, Sam. This means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said. Justin could hear the smile in her voice. “After all that shit with mom right before you left for college, I’m not surprised.”

“I haven’t told her yet,” Justin admitted.

“Good,” Sam said. “Try to keep it that way. Trust me, she has not changed.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Justin said. “I have to go now.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything,” she said. “I love you, you dumbass.”

“Love you too,” Justin said, laughing. “Bye.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
